


Unforeseen Events

by Twisted_Soul



Category: not a fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Cheating, F/M, First story, Is it really a plot though, Smut, Some Fluff, bestfriends, holyshit, maybe no plot, more than best friends, not a fandom - Freeform, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Soul/pseuds/Twisted_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheating is the worst thing ever. It makes it impossible to make coherent thoughts.<br/>As well as a bit of alcohol and a hot best friend.</p>
<p>*My first post ever, please read with care.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Events

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first post I've made, so please read and comment with care. There is some small problem with this but I swear it will get better. Please comment, I love comments.

    It's funny the things that led up to this moment. Here I was, alone in his room, about to make either the biggest mistake of my life, or the greatest choice ever.

    Maybe if I hadn't caught Mark with that blondie, I wouldn't be here. Or if I hadn't run to my best friend Mathew first, I wouldn't be here. But, let's be honest for a second. If you really want to look at the big picture, I guess it started when I first became friends with Mathew.

    Yeah, I was in love with Mark, but I had some weird unidentifiable feelings for Mathew. But Mathew made me feel at home. It was easy being with Mathew. Relaxing. Mark was a stern boy who always had me nervous. Oh, but that boy knew how i worked. He knew what I needed. What I wanted. He had seen that look in my eyes and knew what secret I was hiding. I was a girl a little too interested in sex. And Mark was a boy who needed a cum bucket. Of course, it didn't start out like that, but a secret like that is hard to keep. And I was eager, far too eager, to please him. Oh the positions he would put me in. The way he teased me and made me beg. The way he pulled my hair and made me come. We quickly fell into the roles of dominant and submissive. I thought what we had was good. Apparently, he wanted to try his knew skills on other girls.

    How I found him is better left to the imagination. I don't want to think about. Especially since I have a bigger problem on my hands. See, the moment I saw Mark with that girl, I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran to the one person I could think of. Mathew. Mathew was alone at home.

   He took me in and cared for me. He saw that I was a mess. He knew, without having me say a word, what had happened. He told me to take a hot bath and when I was done, gave me a pair of clean boxers and a t shirt. He didn't say a word about the situation, just offered me his arms and watched five episodes of Criminal Minds with me. Of course, alcohol was involved. A few shots of tequila and a couple of beers. Half way through the fourth episode, I started to buzz talk.

    "I swear, Penelope and Derek's relationship is the best. I mean, there's no sex and they have a more steady love life than I do" I slurred a little. Mathew smiled. "I forgot how funny you are when you're drunk" "Hey!" I protested, "I'm not drunk. Just a teensy bit buzzed. I can still say the abc's backwards." Our teasing and bantering continued, until the subject of Mark came up and I started crying again. He held me and called Mark ever bad word he could think of. When my crying stop, Mathew continued to hold me. I nuzzled into his neck, his clean smell enveloped me like a warm blanket. I sighed.

    "I feel so safe with you." I told him quietly. "You know I'm always here to protect you." He said just as quietly. He squeezed me tighter to him. I was practically on his lap, his arms securely wrapped around my waist. I nuzzled deeper into his neck, taking in his smell. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the booze, or the boyfriend-of-two-years-cheating-on-me, or a combination of both, but I gave him a small kiss on his neck.

I expected him to freak, to push me away, to ask me what the hell I was thinking.

I wasn't expecting his pulse to run.

I wasn't expecting him to move his neck to give me more access.

I think you can tell by now I really didn't give two fucks about my actions, I just wanted to forget my pain. So I kissed Mathews neck again. My kisses were small and gentle, my lips barely touching his neck. But I could feel his heart pumping in the same fast rhythm as mine. I pressed a little harder, my kisses a little bit more persistent He smelled divine; I wondered if tasted as good as he smelled, so I licked him. Very carefully I touched the tip of my tongue to his neck. Again, I didn't expect his reaction. I didn't expect a small moan to escape from his lips. I didn't expect him to hold me even tighter.

   That only added gas to the flame. I licked, sucked, bit and kissed his neck. As his breathing got heavier, I got braver. I moved from his neck to his jaw. From his jaw, to his chin. From his chin to the corner of his mouth. I stopped there. I didn't know what to do. But Mathew did know what to do. He held my chin with one hand and made me look at him in the eyes.

    "If you want me to stop, just say the word, and I'll stop." He murmured. This is where everything balanced on the tip of a knife. I knew this was wrong. I mean I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me. We were both a bit drunk. I mean, I was practically using Mathew as a rebound. He must have been reading my mind because he said "hey hey, don't overthink this. Look, I want this, and I pretty sure you want this. Don't worry about me feeling like a rebound. Okay?"

Man, Mathew was making it impossible to make a coherent thought. Mathew leaned in closer, his lips barely touching mine. "For now, let pretend we're not best friends. Let's pretend Mark didn't cheat on you. Just go along with what our bodies want." His lips moved like feathers against mine as he talked, teasing me. _Fuck it,_ I thought. I threw caution down the drain. I leaned in and our lips touched. Fire burned in my stomach and there wasn't enough oxygen in the room. We kissed like two starved people.

_What the hell are you doing_? My subconscious yelled at me. _Stop this! Stop this now!_  But I was to busy enjoying the feeling of our tongues playing with each other to pay attention. I told her to stick it where the sun don't shine and to leave me alone. We continued kissing, my hands tangling I his black hair. His hands underneath my shirt, roaming the planes of my back. Might I add that I was not wearing a bra? I wanted him to touch me. So bad. Again, he seemed to read my mind., because his hands started caressing my ribs, his fingertips just barely touching the underside of my breasts.

    " I swear Mathew if you keep teasing I'm going to cut you." I mumbled against his lips. "Just touch me, please." With a moan, he cupped be breasts and squeezed. "Ah." I gasped, the pleasure hitting the spot between my legs. Our kissing intensified, tongues touching, teeth clashing. I moved, sort of wiggling on his lap. That's when I felt it.

   Let me just say...wow. Impressive. He was steel hard beneath my bottom. Mathew growled. In a blink of an eye, I was laying down on the couch and Mathew was on top of me.

   Holly shit, I did not see that coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you liked it and want more, let me know so I can update. 
> 
>  
> 
> *Twisted*


End file.
